


Movie Night

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Missing scene from Left Behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the ever-awesome Jael!  
> Captain Canary Awards 2017 Round 1 Nominee

“What’s all this?” Snart asked, falling into step beside Sara as she left the galley, and eyeing the plastic basket she was carrying. A crackling plastic packet slid off the top, and he stooped to retrieve it without breaking stride. “Got the munchies?” 

“It’s stuff that didn’t exist in 1958.” 

“And the occasion?” 

“Movie night.” 

“I’m no expert, but I seem to recall they did have movies back in 1958.“ 

“Not in Nanda Parbat, and not the ones I want to see.“ 

Snart nodded, then slipped past her into her room. By the time Sara had kicked off her slippers, he was sprawled comfortably on her bunk. 

“Please, make yourself at home.” 

“Hey - I’m recuperating. Movie night sounds just about my speed.” 

Sara made a face at him as she settled on the other end of the bunk, placing the basket of snacks between them. “Boots,” she said pointedly. 

Sighing theatrically, Snart rolled himself forward to unlace his boots and let them drop to the deck. “So, what are we watching?” 

“Gideon, Star Wars, Episode I, please.” 

“What? No! Gideon, have you got Episode IV? The 1977 version, before they added all that animated crap?” 

“Yes, Mr. Snart.” 

“Then play that.” 

“Hey - whose room is this?” 

“Oh, come on, Sara! The original is -”

“Old?” she asked sweetly. 

“A classic. Like me.” 

Sara just raised an eyebrow. 

“Look…everything in this movie is real. All this computer generated baloney didn’t exist, so everything you see on the screen, someone had to build it - models, paintings, real explosions - all planned and timed with expert precision to get the perfect shot.” 

Sara smiled, seeing why that would appeal to him. “OK, fine. You win. Episode IV, Gideon.” 

***

They enjoyed the movie in companionable silence, interrupted by the occasional argument over who got the last chip, or what to open next, and at one point, Snart slipped out and returned with beer. By mutual consent, one movie turned into two. 

Luke Skywalker was watching the Millennium Falcon fly away from Hoth when Snart realized that he hadn’t heard any munching from the other side of the bunk in some time, and looked up, wondering if Sara had dozed off. He was startled to see tear tracks on her cheeks, and didn’t really know how to react. He started to concoct a smart ass remark about how the mushy part of the movie wasn’t until later, when she spoke. 

“When we saw the Waverider lift off without us, at first, we all thought it was just some glitch, and you’d come right back.” Sara raised her hand before he could say anything. “I know, you weren’t in control of the ship, and I know Rip came for us as soon as he could but…it was **_so long,_** and when you never came, I just thought you must all be dead. And it was like **_I_** was dying all over again - like I was losing everyone I cared about, because there was no way to ever get home. And Ray…he just kept going on about his stupid transmitter, like he couldn’t just accept that there was no way out, and I just couldn’t stay there and listen to that -”

“So you ran. Understandable. Raymond often has that effect on people.” 

Sara smiled, just a little, which is what Snart had been hoping for. 

“Look, Sara…you were a long way from home, and you made the best choices you could, and you came out the other side.” 

“You, too.” 

He shrugged slightly, and nudged her playfully with his foot. 

“I think I want ice cream,” Sara announced, hopping down from the bunk. 

***

“We can watch the crappy ones now, if you want,” Snart offered magnanimously, as the credits rolled on the third movie. 

“What about Raiders of the Lost Ark?” Sara asked. 

“Another classic? I must be a good influence.” 

“It has a bar fight,” Sara pointed out. 

“True. How about Jurassic Park?” 

“Thought you didn’t like computer generated stuff?” 

“Spielberg got it right.” 

Sara grinned suddenly. “Hey, Gideon, isn’t there a new Star Wars movie coming out next Christmas?” 

“Yes, Miss Lance.” 

“Cue it up, please.” 

“I’m afraid I can’t, Miss Lance.” 

“Why not? It’s not like we’re gonna bootleg it!” 

“Speak for yourself,” Snart replied.


End file.
